haunted
by alltimeslash
Summary: he wakes often now shaken and sweating ,to long lost words whispered in his head.


when he opens his eyes, it's like he might as well have not opened them at all, everything is silent and still and nothing but darkness, he tries to move his hands but his body won't obey him, it's as if weights are holding his limbs to the formless surface on which he lay paralyzed, its then that he comes to another shocking realization, that he's completely naked.

he's attempting to calm himself , to make cents of this void around him , when he feels a touch lightly grazing him, as if finger tips running gently from his neck to his collar bone ,the touch shocks him but still he can't move, can't speak , he's held , trapped in this unnerving darkness .

Whispering laughter slivers through the air to his ears, piercing them in the silence with its sicking familiarity. The fingers stroking his skin continue downward stopping when they reach his heart to feel it pound hard in his chest. he's starting to sweat it slicks his skin making it easier for the ghostly fingers to trace mockingly soothing circles over his heart .

"MacGyver "

The voice makes his breath hitch and his chest heave and again he tries to struggle, to flee the monster hovering unseen despite its futility as the voice pounds in his head .

"Looks like I've caught you, will you survive me this time?"

The ghost hand has become 2, and they splay possessively over his chest, so each thumb can rub roughly at a nipple. Jolts of pleasure he nether wants nor needs run through him and he can do nothing to fight it as the hands trespass on his body. 

"so impressed with you Angus MacGyver"

The hands continue downward , sliding over his sides and hips grinding and kneading the flesh there sensitizing his skin .

"soo very impressed "

And then the hand is between his legs squeezing and stroking in a place it really shouldn't , as he lays there still unable to move or fight or speak, the hand violates him in an almost lazy worshipful manner attempting to excite him, and he's horrified when he's body begins to respond.

He slowly comes to life in that hand helplessly , and he can feel the menacing entity respond with its own hungry glee as it permeates the empty space , feeding off his terrified confusion as he's body betrays him, and completely unhindered in taking advantage of someone so utterly defenseless.

"Your beautiful like this , you don't know what you do to me,.. Watching you, wanting you"

the phantom hand doubles its efforts pulling and dragging at him until he's overwhelmed with the feelings flooding his body , its wrong he hates it , and yet it feels so good it almost hurts .

When he comes its hard and sudden, and completely unwelcome, he struggles just to breath to hold himself together as his mind scatters .he feels warm breath on his neck and hair scratching his chin .

"I do hope we get to see each other again soon"

And then there are teeth digging hard into his shoulder grinding as they break the skin and suck at the wound

He screams...

and breaks the surface of dream and reality desperately gasping for air, dragging it into his lungs and soaked in sweat he flies upward into a sitting position, his eyes jumping wildly around him making sure this is his room, his bed, that he's not still trapped in that dark space beneath a man whose presence has not left him cents there first encounter.

The sounds of eerie crooning cords slip into his ears humming along with the ringing, and he turns to his bedside to see his music player where he left it, on and running through a playlist. Haunted by evanescence reads back to him, and he shivers, disturbed by the irony of its reflections of his own fears, and unsure if it had been the cause of his horror, or the soundtrack that has simply accompanied his unconscious mind.

theses nightmares have become a norm , he's faced many monsters but never quite like this, he wakes often now shaken and sweating ,to long lost words whispered in his head. if he's not careful this could very well consume him , the question is will he let it ?

I won't let you pull me down beep beep


End file.
